Chapter 7
The seventh chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Minato charges into the botanical garden through the main entrance with the help of Hikari and Hibiki, who blow up the tanks of the guards blocking it to clear the way. Soon after they go in, a telepathic image from Kusano shows Minato the direction to go to where he can find her. Meanwhile Musubi tries to find Minato at his job site and is directed by a construction worker to the botanical garden. On the way there she meets Homura, not recognizing that he is "Kagari" and not noticing that she interrupted a fight he had just begun with Akitsu. Akitsu has been assigned to keep Homura from following Yomi, who had headed directly to Kusano to capture her for Mikogami. While they search for Kusano, Seo explains to Minato that Ashikabis can wing Sekirei against their will and that he is disgusted by those that do this. Summary Hikari and Hibiki blast the armored cars blocking the entrance to the Botanical Garden, which frightens and scatters the guards (and Minato too; he hides behind a streetlight pole). The way thus cleared, Minato and Seo enter the place but have no idea where to go from there. Suddenly Minato sees an apparition of Kusano that points to the direction he should go; but as he hurries to go that way he crashes into Seo, who jokingly asks if Minato has fallen for him. Minato begins to explain but Seo admits he saw the apparition as well (interestingly, Hikari and Hibiki did not). After Minato explains that he feels he must try to help the lonely and scared little girl, Seo declares that while at first he just was curious about what would happen, he likes Minato's sincere wish to help her; so he will help bring them together. Musubi arrives at the job site but finds it closed. She sees a worker just departing and asks after Minato; the worker says he thinks Minato and Seo were heading to the Botanical Garden. Musubi doesn't know where that is; but before she can ask for directions they hear explosions (Hikari and Hibiki destroying the armored cars) and the worker says that's the direction of the Botanical Garden; Musubi immediately superleaps in that direction, leaving the worker wondering where she went. Homura arrives at the Botanical Garden entrance and inspects the destroyed armored cars; he is impressed and wonders who did it, and where they are now. Before he can take any further action, he is accosted by two Sekireis; one he recognizes as No. 43 Yomi. Scythe-wielding Yomi declares that she is there to secure the Green Girl for her Ashikabi. Homura vows not to hand over No. 108 to someone who talks in terms of "first come first served" and that Yomi will have to get by him first; Yomi expresses her disdain for the would-be "protector of Sekireis" and details "Akitsu" to deal with him. Akitsu surrounds Homura with ice and Yomi leaps over him, continuing on her way into the Botanical Garden; when Homura turns to pursue, Akitsu stops him. She declares that this is the mission assigned to her by her Ashikabi, and if she does not accomplish it she will be thrown away again; Homura then notices that her Sekirei Crest is on her forehead, and asks if she is a "discarded product." At that moment, Homura is stunned to hear a familiar voice address him as "Kagari"; turning around to see who it is he discovers Musubi standing there. She apologizes for mistaking him for someone else as Kagari doesn't wear a mask. She cheerfully wishes him a speedy recovery from his cold, and after confirming that she is at the Botanical Garden she bounces off; leaving a gobsmacked Homura wondering how she managed to not notice the situation she just passed through. Akitsu asks if Homura has a cold; to which he replies that if he gets one, it will be after fighting her. Meanwhile Minato and Seo walk through the Botanical Garden with Hikari and Hibiki. Seo instructs Minato about the process of winging Sekireis; physical contact causes the Sekirei's wings to emerge and their powers to be amplified. Seo also reveals that Sekireis will react to any Ashikabi's presence, even before being winged; and that some Ashikabis have been forcefully winging Sekireis against their will. Minato asks if Seo had done that, but Seo points out how unlikely it is that Sekireis as powerful as Hikari and Hibiki could have been forced to emerge like that. Seo then admonishes Minato that if the Green Girl has truly chosen him, he must be the one to find her; any other outcome is against the proper course of fate. Characters Introduced * Akitsu * Yomi Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters